Rick and Summer Go Solarpunk
by albinotanuki
Summary: Rick and Summer enter a dimension where everyone is environmentally and socially conscious, but is this really a utopia?
1. Chapter 1

Summer came in the house from school and groaned in frustration. Rick, who was sitting on the couch drinking saw his granddaughter.

"Jeez Summer, you look pissed." said Rick

"I HATE politics today." said Summer, "Everyone is an asshole who thinks throwing around the n-word is funny and think that there's no point in protecting the environment."

Summer sat down on the couch pulled out her cellphone and went on Tumblr. Out of curiosity, Rick looked over her shoulder and saw a page about Solarpunk.

"W-what's Solarpunk?" asked Rick.

"Solarpunk is a subgenre of sci-fi which depicts a utopian society that focuses on environmental and sociopolitical consciousness as the way of the future."

"Oh yeah, I know a dimension that's like that. It's shitty as hell."

"Solarpunk is the way of the future Grandpa Rick. You'd rather live in a world where the global temperature keeps increasing due to people's ignorance of the environment and where everyone is an asshole to each other?"

"You want to see what a world run by Tumblr is like? Okay, I'll show you."

Rick got out the portal gun, shot it into the wall, took Summer's hand, and they went into the portal. They arrived in a city with art nouveau inspired architecture and plants growing everywhere. Everyone in town was multiracial and wore loose, art nouveau inspired clothing.

"Wow. I don't see any white people anywhere." said Summer.

"Yeah, they'll do the exact opposite when the movie comes out." said Rick as he took a swig from his flask.

Rick showed summer over to a market place where everyone was exchanging tulip bulbs for goods. Rick stopped at one of the venders.

"Hi Mosi."

"Rick. It's been a long time. Haven't seen you since you stripped naked in the marketplace and farted on my produce." said the vender.

"Yeah, cut the chit-chat. I wanted to show my granddaughter how much this dimension sucks."

"Of course. Come inside. I'll make you some kale-quinua juice."

"She seems nice." said Summer.

"Mosi actually goes by 'they' pronouns." said Rick.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. No one gives a shit about gender politics."

They followed Mosi inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Summer went inside Mosi's apartment. Everything inside was full of plants and solar panels, including the couches, where they sat down. Mosi then served them up some kale-quinua juice. Summer took a drink of the green, bitter juice.

"Oh. This kale-quinua juice is delicious. I can't have another drink, it's so good."

"That's alright. I understand you're more use to eating fatty foods and drinking sodas." said Mosi.

Instead of drinking the juice, Rick instead drank from his flask and then put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Grandpa Rick, don't put your feet on the coffee table, that's rude, especially in another person's house!"

"Oh that's fine. You two are from a vastly different culture from ours and I can accept that." said Mosi.

"See? That's the problem with this dimension; everyone is t*belch*oo accepting of everything." said Rick.

"So I noticed people exchange tulip bulbs for goods here. I take it capitalism is a thing?" asked Summer.

"We call it environmental bartering." said Mosi

"Yeah, more like environmental stealing." said Rick, "Y-you're exchanging a bulb that's so prone to d*belch*isease that you're basically trading nothing."

"Grandpa!" said Summer.

"Hey, it's not my fault if this place ends up like Venezuela."

Then, a tiny little robot appeared.

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" said Summer, squeeing.

"Yes. It's solar powered. Helps out around the house."

The robot then ran out of power and turned itself off.

"Oh dear, better recharge it."

Mosi then got out a lamp and put it over the robot.

"See Summer? There are limits to being environmentally conscious." said Rick.

"Okay, so this world isn't perfect, but I'd prefer this place than the one we're from."

Suddenly, gunshots echoed in the streets.

"What was that?!" asked Summer.

"Oh that must be the Killerites" said Mosi, "They're part of a religion that allows them to go around killing whomever they want."

Summer went to the window, witnessing a group of people going around shooting others.

"We have to call the cops!" said Summer.

"Why. They're doing nothing wrong. It's part of their religion and we should respect that." said Mosi.

"You shouldn't be okay with people going around killing other people!"

"Yup. Just like Venezuela." said Rick as he took another swig of alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer continued to watch in shock as people were being gunned down. Rick walked up to her.

"So you wanna go home now?"

"No!" said Summer, "Sure, it may have problems with technology and are way too tolerant, but that doesn't mean they aren't environmentally conscious."

Mosi walked over with some gasoline and put it in a tube that seemed to be used to burn the gas and send it into the air.

"Um, Mosi, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm burning some gas into the air to help contribute to global cooling."

"Wait, what?" asked Summer

"Oh yes. Global warming has become such a problem that we have to counteract it by burning more fossil fuel to cause an Ice Age.

"That makes absolutely no sense." said Summer.

"I don't understand the science of it either. Ask your grandfather."

"Yeah, it's all bullshit." said Rick, "By the way, Mosi, tell Summer about how your people destroyed a rainforest just to build this city."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Summer.

"Yes, we're not proud of it, but we planted new plants in our city to make up for it. Granted, most that we've planted are invasive species, but at least it makes the city look pretty."

Summer was disillusioned and turned to her grandfather.

"Yeah. Lets go home."

Rick used his portal gun to create a portal and he and Summer left.

"Boy. I guess the whole solarpunk movement isn't all that great." sighed Summer."

"Hey, you wanna burn some gas and take a ride in my spaceship?" asked Rick.

"Sure." said Summer.


End file.
